


Mobsters of the Medra Galaxy

by ArthurBlackthorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurBlackthorne/pseuds/ArthurBlackthorne
Summary: Guardians of the Galaxy except they’re mobsters and there’s no angst-my friend, because he said my title and summary sucked.My original title was Fuck this Shit. We’re Going to Outer Space. He also said my summary didn’t fit my intention of writing something stupid, funny, and violent. *shrugs* and judging by how I didn’t include the original description he was probably right.





	Mobsters of the Medra Galaxy

Eira tapped her long blue nails on the ship’s conference/dining/frankly only table (and makeshift med-bed) trying to relieve some of the tension from looking at her crew’s faces which ranged from bored to frustrated to clearly daydreaming about being somewhere else. 

Finally she broke the silence,”So really no ideas on how we can deal with the situation in Ghiran?”

”Kill them all and take their money.” Mira stated without hesitation, only to yelp as Kelly slapped her upside the head.

”Kelly!” reprimanded James, “stop hitting Mira.”

”I will if she stops! Honestly thats her only plan to solve anything!” argued Kelly.

”Because it works!” Mira protested.

”You destroyed our coffee machine. It had no money so you just took the grounds out.” growled Kelly.

Eira thought musingly that for someone so against Mira’s universal approach to any problem in her life Kelly looked like she was one remark away from committing murder.

”And that worked because I then used the grounds to make pour-over coffee.” Mira grinned, unrepentant.

”We have no coffee machine because of you!” 

Eira decided to put a stop to the madness before someone was dropkicked out of the mortal coil and slammed her hand against the table.

They all turned to her eyes expectant.

”For once, and perhaps the only time we’re going with Mira’s plan. They have been a giant pain in my ass, poaching from my trade routes, demanding protection money from my targets. To add insult to injury they then had the gall to actually protect them so now we’re running low on enough funds to keep our little shit show going. Also, while normally this would just go down to a show of strength, well brother saids he’s sure he can get this bit of trouble swept under the rug so we won’t climb higher on the the list of capture and contain criminals.”

Mira, unexpectedly didn’t look happy, “Captain. I was joking. Taking out another gang in their own territory...we don’t have that capability. It’s hundreds against four.”

”Ehh, I lied we’re just gonna kill the top brass and poison the rest so we should be good. Plus I have a cunning plan. James go find your best dress. Mira, put on your vent gear. Kelly contact your snitches and tell them to start getting whatever holding cells they have in Ghiran ready.”

”What about you Captain?” James asked looking disgruntled at the thought that he might have to put his favorite dress on the line.

She straightened out her shirt cuffs while she stood up, “I am going to go get just enough poison to knockout the Ghirans but not have me locked up for mass murder.”

”As opposed to a normal amount murder?” James said dryly.

”Shut up James.” Eira stated strutting out of the main room.


End file.
